In many instances, it can be desirable to tailor the behavior of a service provider to the context in which it interacts with a client or consumer. For example, a service provider based on a back end database or enterprise resource server could provide limited access to certain data objects, business objects, or the like to one level of user or service consumer and greater access to these and other data objects to a user or service consumer with more extensive permissions. Currently available methods for accomplishing this task include having a service provider conduct a weak property check on services being requested by the service consumer. Alternatively, when the service consumer is an “availability-to-promise” (ATP) check, triggering of outbound agents can be blocked in a service called by the ATP check. Alternatively, connection of query parameters can be modified for a service to be provided depending on the context of the service consumer. These measures can result in performance slowdowns due to the need for the service provider to handle constraint settings for each consumer service request.